Saving Me
by EternityRoze262
Summary: For some reason, I remembered Drew's words when we were talking, echo back into my mind. "If you were to drown, I would definitely come in to save you…" So where was he now? - Oneshot! Contestshipping!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon!

**A/N:** So during my "break" I was really in the mood to write and since this idea has been in my mind for quite some time now, I decided to write it out Ahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~May~<strong>

The sun was shining brightly on a hot summer afternoon. I held in my right hand, a large colorful beach bag full of snacks, a towel and sunscreen. Next to me were my two best friends: Dawn and Misty. They were also carrying a bag full of beach supplies. We were headed off to the Slateport City beach to celebrate my 16th birthday; yes, my sweet sixteen.

"Are we almost there?" asked Dawn. She put on her cute whining face that she always does when she wants something. "It's so hot out; I can't take another step."

"Don't worry, Dawn. It's just up ahead," I replied back.

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" she squealed and she ran full speed toward the beach entrance.

"Hey! Wait for us, Dawn!" Misty shouted. We both ran after her with our enormous bags dangling beside us.

**~Drew~**

I scanned the beach area from my seat up high; everyone was perfectly safe. My part-time job as a lifeguard was an easy job for me, but I made quite a lot of money for just sitting around and watching people. Every day was mainly the same.

I had afternoon shifts from noon until 5:00 with little breaks in between, so I would always have the hottest time of the day. I also noticed that more people came in the afternoon too. But maybe that was because I was there.

So far with my job, no one has needed actual saving from drowning or anything. What usually happens is that my fan girls pretend to drown just so I could go out to save them. Of course, I do go out to rescue them, but other than that, nothing serious ever happens.

Today was another sweltering hot day as I sat on my lifeguard seat with my shades on. I was glad that I, at least, had some shade over me to protect me from the hot sun. I did not want to go home all sunburned.

The beach was full of activity: families playing in the sand, girls sun tanning, and little kids splashing around in the water. Girls who passed me would give me this hardcore stare as they giggled with their friends. Sometimes they would wave to me, and I would give them a little wave back, which always put a big smile on their faces as they continued to giggle and walk off. Girls… they were so easy to please.

I took another look around the beach and saw a cute girl with dark blue hair run toward the main beach are with two other girls behind her. Curious, I grabbed my binoculars from my arm rest to get a closer look. The girl with the blue hair was very chipper. She wore a pink laced bikini and had huge white sunglasses on top of her head. She sure was cute.

One of the girls who were following her had bright orange hair pulled into a side ponytail. How did she even get it like that in the first place? I swear, it was crazy… but it looked cute on her. She had on a green striped bikini which showed off her curves, not that I was looking specifically in that area; I mean, it's just there… she was pretty hot.

And finally, there was a brunette that also came with them. She looked so familiar, but then again so different. She had on a royal blue bikini with white outlining, and ruffles on her bottoms. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her! And then, it finally hit me: It was May! My childhood friend! Well, not really friend; we were more rivals than friends, but whatever! I don't know how I wasn't able to recognize her right away. She didn't change much at all. Maybe I was just stunned by her beauty. Wait, May? Beautiful? What was I saying? ! She was just a childhood rival… ah, who was I kidding? She was gorgeous. Everything about her was just… ugh! There is no word for it!

I found myself staring at her; only her. Her body looked so much more mature from the last time I saw her, and I wondered if her behavior had matured at all. Knowing May, she was probably still the clumsy airhead I knew back then. Maybe something interesting would finally happen today. With May around, something's bound to happen.

"Watcha staring at?" came a voice from below.

I removed my binoculars and looked down to see a red-haired girl with an all-white bikini on: Brianna. She always wore such… exotic swimsuits to impress me or get my attention. But if you ask me, I think she should just stick to some normal clothes, because I hated when she wore her swimsuits. It was just too much. Like the one she had on now. A white bikini is not something you should wear at the beach. Well, at least not the one Brianna was wearing. It was just… hideous.

Brianna always comes to talk to me when I'm on duty, but I hated when she did that too. That girl just wouldn't leave me alone, but it's not like I could scream at her to get lost. No, I wasn't that kind of person. I just hoped she wouldn't bother me so much today. But it didn't look like that was happening. She stood in front of me with her arm around a volley ball, waiting for my answer.

"I'm just scanning the area, Brianna," I replied back.

"No you weren't. You were only looking in one direction: That way." She pointed to May and her friends. "You think they're hot?" she added giving me a look.

"No. I was just curious about who they were."

I could tell that Brianna wasn't buying my lie, so I tried to look busy again.

"My friends and I are going to start a game of volleyball. You wanna join us?" she asked in her "cute" voice, which really only made her annoying and high voice go beyond annoying and high.

"Sorry. I have to keep watch."

She pouted, but then said, "Ok then. But if you have the time, you should play with us."

"Ok." I was glad that I had a job of being a lifeguard. It was my only excuse so I didn't have to be with Brianna.

She finally left and I relaxed back in my lifeguard seat. Then, I remembered May and frantically looked around, trying to find her again. I spotted her with her two friends setting up in an area with less people. The girl with blue hair immediately set down her humongous bag, pulled out a light pink towel, and spread it out in front of her. May took out a bottle of sunscreen and began spraying it all over her flawless body. I don't know why I was watching her as she did that, but I couldn't stop staring at her! Finally, I shook my head and tried to focus on my job. But perhaps on my break I could pay her a little visit; I'd love to see her reaction seeing me again after all these years.

**~May~**

We all set up our towels and umbrellas on the beach. It was a perfect day to celebrate at the beach, and I was so excited having my closest friends with me.

"I want some ice cream. You girls wanna come with me?" Dawn said happily as she pulled her huge white sunglasses over her eyes.

"Of course," Misty replied grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on.

"Yeah!" I said with a smile. I wasn't the type to wear sunglasses. Sure, they were cute and all that, but after a while they just got annoying. I guess my face wasn't meant for sunglasses because after five minutes of wearing them, they would always just fall off my face. So, I didn't bring any with me, even if it was an incredibly hot day out.

"Girl, you need some sunglasses. Do you wanna borrow a pair of mine? I brought 4 pairs of sunglasses with me," Dawn said looking at me. Of course Dawn would be the one to have so much with her.

"That's alright. You know how sunglasses don't stay on my face," I said politely.

"So then just wear them on top of your head. It adds a cute touch," she insisted as she started digging around in her bag to find some.

"Here, this one is cute," she said handing me a light brown pair of sunglasses with jewels on the side. I sighed and put it on like a headband.

"Yay, now we're almost matching!" Dawn squealed.

"We're nowhere close to matching," said Misty.

"Oh whatever. You know what I mean."

"Let's go get ice cream now!" I shouted. We slowly walked toward the ice cream stand. Dawn was checking out all the guys as always, while Misty and I just looked at her and sighed.

"That lifeguard there is kinda hot, don't ya think?" said Dawn as she lowered her sunglasses to get a better look at him. Misty and I quickly turned our heads to where Dawn was looking. The lifeguard had very noticeable long green hair, with dark sunglasses over his eyes. He had a whistle around his neck and a megaphone beside his feet. I also noticed that he had binoculars by him; probably to make sure the beach area was safe, but who knows; this lifeguard may be a perverted man trying to pick up girls. He had on purple swimming shorts. Huh strange color for a guy. This lifeguard seemed oddly familiar though…

"Uh Dawn, you do know that that's _the_ Drew Hayden, right? The most self-indulgent, not to mention the biggest show off ever!" Misty retorted.

And then, it all came back to me! Drew! How could I have forgotten him? ! No one else has hair like he does! I guess I must've been way too excited about my birthday and everything else to remember Drew. But hearing his name and actually knowing that he was here suddenly made me reminisce about the past.

"So that's the Drew Hayden everyone is talking about." Dawn gave a flirtatious smile. "Well, he's still hot. What do you think, May?"

I blushed at the sudden question. "Uhh, yeah he's ok looking."

"What? Are you blushing, May?" Dawn asked in a teasing voice.

"Me? Blushing? No, no it's just the heat," I said waving my hands in front of me frantically. I don't know why I was blushing. It's not like I liked… Drew…

"Aww! May's in love!" Dawn shouted, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"No I'm not!" I shouted in embarrassment. Dawn managed to escape my grasp ad she ran toward Drew.

"Oh Drew!" she sang out waving her hand in the air.

_No!_ I screamed inside my head as I ran after her. _Don't let him hear her! Don't let him hear her! _

Sadly, he heard her. He looked over at us and smirked.

"Well, well. If it isn't May," he said getting down from his lifeguard seat. I stopped running as I heard his voice. It brought back so many memories.

"What? You two already know each other?" Dawn gasped.

"May was my rival back in the days," Drew answered. "But seeing as how she always lost against me, it wouldn't be a surprise if she never told you about me."

"I've beaten you before!" I shouted back.

Drew only grinned. "It's nice to see you again too, May."

"Ugh, come on girls. Let's go," Misty said in an annoyed tone.

"Where are you girls headed to?" Drew asked.

"To the girl's bathroom. Where **guys aren't allowed**!" yelled Misty.

"Don't listen to her. She's only saying that because she doesn't want you to come with us," Dawn said with her cute smile. "We're going to go get some ice cream. Do you wanna come with us?"

"What? !" Misty and I shouted at the same time.

"Hmm, I don't know, seeing as how your friends don't want me around…" Drew pouted, trying to make us look bad.

"Oh, Misty's just being Misty and May's just lovesick; nothing to worry about," Dawn replied casually.

I nearly fainted at Dawn's words. Lovesick? ! I was not lovesick over Drew! Or anyone else for that matter! I glared at Dawn as she smirked back at me. How dare she say that in front of him!

"Lovesick? Really now? And how's that going for you, May?"

"I'm not lovesick," I grumbled and stormed off with Misty following close behind me. I heard Dawn and Drew both snicker behind us.

"Are you still busy with your job at the moment?" Dawn asked in her cute voice.

"Naw. It's about time for my break now, so if you don't mind, I'll join you girls," I heard Drew reply back.

"Oh goody!"

Great. Just great. First they all think I'm lovesick over Drew, and now he's joining us to get ice cream. And on my birthday too! That Drew hasn't changed a bit. He's still the arrogant guy who teases me all the time. This was not what I had in mind for a sweet sixteen.

**~Drew~**

I followed Dawn, Misty and May to the ice cream stands and ordered myself a vanilla ice cream cone. All the girls ordered the same thing. We found a table to sit at nearby and sat there, licking away at our cones. It was very refreshing.

I saw Misty and May giving me evil looks from across the small table, but I ignored them. I know why May would give me those looks, but Misty? I didn't even know her and she gave me those looks. Only Dawn looked at me with a smile. She sure was cute, and cheerful to say the least.

"I see that you guys," Dawn said to her friends. "Why are you doing that? He's not doing anything bad."

"Anyone who's as arrogant as him shouldn't be talking to me, or even be around me," Misty stated as she turned her head away from me. So that was why she kept giving me evil looks? Because I was so arrogant? Well, looks like my reputation really gets to some people.

"Oh come on. Ash is like, twice as bad as Drew but you still choose to hang around him," Dawn defended making Misty stop to think about it.

"Hmph."

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued to lick her ice cream. Suddenly, I saw her eyes grow big as she got up from the table and skipped over to Misty.

"Misty! Misty! I just remembered! I **have** to show you something. It's so amazing! Come on," she said grabbing Misty's arm.

"Anything to get away from Mr. Arrogant," she replied as she got up and ran off with Dawn, leaving May behind.

"Hey! What about me? !" May screamed at them, but they were already lost in the crowd of people. She sighed and continued eating her ice cream. I grinned. Dawn was so clever, leaving like that all of a sudden just to leave me alone with May. Ah, I could just hug that girl. But I wouldn't. No, May was enough for me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

She stared at me blankly and then replied, "It's my 16th birthday today. I'm just celebrating it with my two closest friends here."

"Your 16th birthday?" I repeated. "Well then, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she said with no emotion.

"My guess is that you expected this day to be better," I said trying to liven up the conversation.

"Well, I expected being with my friends the whole day today, but they just kinda ran off a few seconds ago."

"You could've just followed them."

May hesitated before replying back. "I could've, but then you would be here all alone, and I don't want to be mean."

"Oh, so you were thinking of me? How sweet," I said with a grin. I noticed May's face turn slightly red, and she turned her face away from me.

"So why're you here?" she asked lowering her head.

"May, May, May. Still an airhead I see. Didn't you just see me up in that lifeguard seat? I work here part-time as a lifeguard." That seemed to get her attention, because she suddenly faced me with an angry face.

"I was just trying to keep the conversation going! No need to get all sassy on me!" she yelled.

I gave a little flick of my hair. "Uh-huh."

She kept silent after that. We both finished our ice creams a couple minutes later and then relaxed back in our seats.

"So you're a lifeguard now, huh? Are you sure you can handle it? I do recall saving you that one time when we were at Mirage Island and we both slipped into the current," May teased. "You went unconscious, and I didn't. Are you sure that you won't go unconscious again while trying to save someone?"

I bit my lip. I did remember that time, but she just had to bring it up now. Well, I did tease her before so here was her time to get back at me, except she wasn't going to win this argument.

"If I remember correctly, you said so yourself that you weren't the one who saved me; it was those Wynauts," I stated.

"So? ! I still kept you afloat didn't I? ! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here now!" she shot back.

"True, true. But I've had my training, and now I'm an official lifeguard; so situations like that won't happen again," I counteracted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. If you were to drown, I would definitely come in to save you…" I said without thinking. And then I realized that I was being way too friendly. "Maybe," I added quickly.

"Right," May said, still not believing me. "We'll just see about that."

**~May~ **

Drew had to go back to take his turn at the lifeguard seat again so I went wandering around, searching for Dawn and Misty. I found them back at our place where we set up at; they were both sun tanning.

"Were you guys here the whole time?" I asked as I approached them.

"Duh," Dawn replied.

"Sorry to leave you alone with that guy May, but Dawn insisted that it be so," Misty said as she put her hands behind her head.

"How was your little date?" Dawn asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't a date. You guys just left all of a sudden, and so we were just alone…"

"Date," Dawn said quickly as I finished my last word.

I sighed. "We just talked."

"That's it? Boringg," Dawn remarked.

"What else would there be to do with that guy? All he ever does is talk about is himself," Misty stated.

I knew that wasn't true. Drew was fun to be around sometimes. But I didn't want to say that in front of Dawn and Misty. I lay down on my towel and closed my eyes as well. It was such a nice day, and so peaceful too. Then, I heard Dawn get up.

"I'm gonna go make new friends," she said as she walked off. Dawn was always making "new friends" with every place we went to; let it be the mall, beach, park, just anywhere you went, she would be making her "new friends". They were all guys of course: all the guys who fell in love with her when they set eyes on her.

I lay comfortably on the sandy beach when all of a sudden I heard someone coming closer to me. I sat up and saw a red-haired girl with two other girls behind her coming toward me. I immediately recognized her. There was no way I ever forgot that face: Brianna.

Misty looked over as they approached us, but didn't bother to get up.

"Hey Brianna. I didn't expect to see you here," I said in a friendly voice. She didn't look friendly though. In fact, she looked kind of angry.

"So even after all this time, you still hang around with Mr. Drew," she said angrily. I couldn't believe my ears. I knew that she still had a huge crush on Drew, but I never expected it to be that bad. And what's worse was that she was yelling at me when I didn't do anything at all! I mean, we just talked. I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"So even after all this time, you still worship Drew and call him 'Mr. Drew'?" I teased. I heard Misty trying hard not to laugh.

Brianna gave me an evil glare. "Hmph. You know May, you've just officially crossed the line! This calls for payback!"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Meet me by our volleyball court in 10 minutes. We'll gonna settle this with an intense game of volleyball," she stated firmly and then left with her two friends.

"An intense game of volleyball, eh?" Misty said as she got up and stretched her arms. "Well then, she better watch out!"

I smiled and we both hurried off to find Dawn.

* * *

><p>"Dawn!" I shouted upon spotting her. She quickly turned around and smiled, happy to see us.<p>

"May! Misty! I made more friends!" she cried out happily. We both looked at her new "friends" who were all standing behind her, immobilized by her looks. They were all very hot actually, if that was the right word to describe them as. Leave it to Dawn to capture all the guy's attention.

"Dawn, Brianna's just challenged us to a game of volleyball. We have to meet her by her court in 5 minutes," I said quickly.

"Mmm, volleyball? I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to play volleyball right now," she responded as tried to look busy thinking.

"Dawn, you have to," Misty insisted.

Dawn looked over at us blankly. "Why did she challenge you guys anyways?"

"Because she mentioned that I still hang around with Drew and I said—" I started, but Dawn interrupted me.

"It's over Drew? !" she asked excitedly. "Well then, why didn't you say so? ! We are not letting that girl have him! Let's go cream their group! Come on girls!" She started running off and then turned back. "And guys," she said with a wink making all of the guys run off after her.

Misty and I stared at each other, and then at Dawn and her "friends". She sure got excited when she heard that it was because of Drew. At least now we had more people to play. And I was so sure that we were going to win.

**~Drew~ **

I looked at my watch resting on my left wrist: Only 4:40 pm. Just 20 more minutes and I could be free for the rest of the evening. I was getting so irritated though. For once, I didn't want to watch over everyone. I wanted to go and spend time with May. May… it was so good to see that girl again.

I had no idea that it was her sixteenth birthday, but I was planning to make it better for her. I admit it; I was going a bit crazy over that girl. I might even be in love with her. Hey, Dawn already said she was lovesick, and I had a good feeling that she was talking about being lovesick over me.

As I sat in the lifeguard seat, I planned out the rest of the evening for May's birthday. I still hadn't gotten her anything yet, but I knew what I wanted to get her. All would be perfect. I was sure of it.

"Drew," I heard a voice sing out from below. Great. More fan girls.

"Hey ladies," I said calmly as two older teenagers came up to me.

"How's it going?" one of them asked.

"It's tiring. I can't wait until I'm done," I replied back.

The two girls giggled. I don't understand girls. Why do they just out of the blue, start giggling? I'm not that funny. But as long as I could make them happy, everything would be good.

"Did you wanna spend the rest of the evening with us when you're done?" asked the other girl.

"Sorry girls, but I have to be somewhere. Maybe next time," I said flicking my hair.

"Aww really?" the first girl whined. "Are you going to go watch the volleyball game that's happening soon? I hear it's going to be intense."

"Volleyball game?" I asked. "What volleyball game?"

"Brianna and her group of friends are going against some other cute chicks. I wonder who's going to win. Brianna and her group, like, dominate in volleyball you know, but who knows, the other team looks pretty strong too. Especially that orange-haired girl with the side ponytail; she just looks so pumped."

I knew exactly who the other team was. May… May and her friends. I've seen Brianna and her team play against other people before, and let me tell you, their team definitely dominates any other team in Slateport City. I wondered why Brianna suddenly challenged May to a game of volleyball. And as soon as I thought that, I had a good guess why: because of me.

"What happens if the other team loses?" I asked the two girls.

"Brianna said that the team who loses has to do what the other team tells them to do. No forfeits. It's just one game too, so it sounds pretty exciting," the second girl explained.

I suddenly had a bad feeling about their game. I was worried; worried for May. I needed to go and see the game! But Brianna's court was on the other side of the beach, and I couldn't see them from where I sat. I looked down at my watch again; only 4:42 pm. Could the time go any slower? ! Suddenly, an idea came into my head.

"Are you girls going to go watch the game?" I asked putting on my irresistible smile.

I saw their faces light up as they smiled. "Yes, we are actually!" They both jumped in placed.

"When the game is over, can you come back to me and tell me how it went? Who won and everything?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course Drew! Anything for you!" they both squealed and then ran off to watch the volleyball game. I swear, you just do what I do and you'll get the girls to do anything for you.

Now, I just hoped that nothing bad would happen to May…

**~May~ **

The score was 20-17. My team was in the lead. It was just one game, so the first team to hit 25 points, would be the winner. I had a good feeling that we were going to win. We were already in the lead, but Brianna's words from the beginning of the game still stuck to me. "Whoever loses the game will have to do what the other team tells them to do. But since your other three players aren't really close friends with you, just you three girls will have to do what we tell you to do… if you lose."

She sounded like she was sure that her team was going to win, but I knew that we had a good chance of winning too. I had heard from the people who were watching us say that Brianna's team was the best volleyball team in Slateport City, and that they were undefeatable, but today people were starting to have different thoughts.

Dawn served the ball to the other side, and Brianna quickly returned it.

"I got it!" I shouted as I hit the ball back to the other side. One of the other players on the other side spiked it over to our side. It wasn't a fast, violent spike; it was just slow enough for one of us to get it, but as it came toward one of Dawn's "friends", he reacted too slow and let the ball drop to the ground.

"James! ! !" Dawn screeched. "You suck terribly! How could you miss that? ! Patrick! Come and take James' place!" James sulked and left the game while Patrick, another one of Dawn's new "friends", came in to take his place. That was the third time Dawn had screamed at her "friends" for dropping the ball, and the third replacement they had during their game. Brianna didn't mind too much though. She was still confident that they would win the game, but we were also confident.

It was Brianna's turn to serve the ball.

"18-20," she stated and did a perfect underhand serve. The ball came toward me and I hit it back successfully, but Brianna quickly hit it back to my side again.

"Wa pow!" Misty yelled out as she spiked the ball as hard as she could, and let me tell you, her spikes are killers. No one would dare stand up to one of her spikes, not even Brianna. I think you would literally die if you stood in front of her while she spiked the ball. As expected, no one went for the ball. Misty smiled and then our team rotated.

It was Misty's turn to serve the ball. Did I ever mention that Misty is a killer at volleyball? She is seriously the best player on our team. Dawn is a good player too, and she actually goes for the ball, but Misty's the one who really gets into the game. Her overhand serves are also killers, but not as bad as her spikes, so you can actually hit back her overhand serves. If you've ever seen her whack Ash or Brock with her mallet before, you know what it's like. It's just like that, expect with the volleyball.

"21-18!" Misty shouted as she served the ball violently to the other side.

* * *

><p>We played for 10 more minutes, and before we knew it, the game was almost to an end. The score was 23-24, we had 23 points. If we lost this round, then we would lose the entire game, but we had the ball, so I knew that we still had a chance. I smiled at Dawn who had the ball in her hand, and she gave me a reassuring smile back.<p>

"23-24!" she yelled out and then did an underhand serve. One of the players on the other team returned quickly returned the ball.

"I got it!" Misty screamed and hit the ball up into the air. I ran over to her and spiked the ball, except my spike isn't as hard as Misty's so the other team was able to hit it back with no problem.

"Hi-ya!" Misty shouted as she did one of her ferocious spikes again. My eyes lit up. We were going to win! But then, all of a sudden, one of the players from the other team dived for the ball that Misty spiked, and bumped the ball back to our side, taking all of us by surprise. We all dived for the ball, but it was too late. The ball dropped to the ground with a quiet thud.

We stared at the ball, speechless at what just happened, and what was going to happen to us. All of Dawn's "friends" quickly ran off, not caring about us at all.

"What a bunch of jerks you guys are!" Dawn screamed as they ran away. Soon, the crowd that surrounded us as we played started to break apart, and everyone went on about their own things again.

Misty, Dawn and I looked at each other in horror. What was Brianna's team going to make us do? We turned to the other team and saw them grinning. The player who had hit Misty's spike was shaking his hands from the pain, but even he was grinning. And we knew then, that it wasn't going to turn out good for us.

**~Drew~ **

It was finally 5:00, and I started packing my things to go. I had hoped that the volleyball game was still going on, but as soon as I started making my way to the court, the two girls from before came running up to me, panting and out of breath. They stopped in front of me, trying to catch their breath.

"So? How did it go?" I asked them.

"It was really intense, but the new team lost. It looks like Brianna and her team is still undefeatable," said the first girl, but right after she said that I felt the life drain out of my face.

"No…" I whispered and ran over to the volleyball court, but I was too late. No one was there anymore. I cursed silently and tried to think of a place where they would go. Then, an idea came into my head.

"Flygon! Come on out!" I yelled as I released my Flygon from its Pokéball. I always carried my Flygon with me wherever I went. It was my only source of transportation if I needed to be somewhere in a hurry. I quickly hopped onto Flygon's back and we took off. I searched the ground below, trying to find May and her friends. I had no idea what Brianna was planning to do with them, but I had a feeling it was not going to be good.

We searched the entire beach, but I couldn't find her. Just as I was about to land on the beach again, I spotted a small group of people by a cliff side. Curious, I decided to check it out. I made Flygon land nearby, so the people wouldn't know we were close by.

I got a closer look at the people there and realized that it was Brianna and her group, and they had May and her friends with them too!

**~May~ **

Brianna's guy friends were gripping on tightly to Dawn, Misty and I as we neared the edge of the cliff. The guys were so strong that I couldn't find any strength to break free.

"Ok, since you guys lost, you're gonna hafta jump off of this cliff and into the water: easy as pie," Brianna said with a grin.

"This is not easy as pie you old hag!" Dawn screamed as she struggled to get her arms free.

Brianna grimaced and then said, "Since you said that to me, you're going to jump off first. Charlie?"

The guy who was holding onto Dawn picked her up bridal style and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. All the while, Dawn was kicking and screaming for help.

"Stop!" I shouted, but the muscular man holding Dawn had already dropped her off of the edge. "No!"

I could hear Dawn's ear splitting shriek as she plunged into the water with a loud splash.

"Dawn!" Misty yelled out and ran out after her. The guy, who had his grip on Misty, let her go, since she was going in the same direction as Dawn anyways. Misty dived into the water. She must've been use to doing it since she has a diving board 50 feet high back at her gym, because she looked so professional diving off of the edge of the cliff. Then, I realized that it was my turn to jump off.

"Your turn," Brianna said with a menacing smile.

"No…!" I protested, even though I knew that nothing I said would convince her mind. The person holding onto me pushed me toward the edge of the cliff. I got a glimpse of what lay below; dark blue raging waters, and waves that crashed upon the edge of the cliff. I saw Dawn and Misty down at the bottom; Misty had helped Dawn to stay afloat because she was a good swimmer. If I fell in, I knew that Misty would help me out too, but then I realized we had another problem; how were we going to get out of that place? But before I had any time to think, I was pushed off the cliff, and I felt my mind go blank.

I hit the waters and felt a cold shiver go throughout my body. The water was so much colder than I expected it to be, and I felt myself sinking deeper into the ocean. I slowly opened my eyes to a world of darkness. There was no one in sight. _Where was Misty?_ I wondered as I tried to find her. I looked up to the sky, and saw that the water was clearer and much lighter up there. I blew out bubbles as I swam closer to the surface, but the impact of the cold water and the pressure I felt as I was falling slowed me down, and my vision began to fog up. Everything was a blur now. I forced my arms and legs to keep moving, to make it to the top where I could breathe oxygen again, but I was losing the feeling in them. I don't know why this was happening to me. It was like trying to run away when you're in a dream; you try and try, but you just can't no matter how hard you force yourself.

I reached out in front of me, hoping, praying that someone would come to save me. Was I floating to the top? Was I sinking to the bottom? I couldn't tell. And then, for some reason I remembered Drew's words when we were talking, echo back into my mind. "If you were to drown, I would definitely come in to save you…"

So where was he now? My body was getting weaker and weaker with each passing second, and then, I found myself out of breath and the world around me slowly fading away. But just before my eyes closed to meet the empty darkness, I thought I saw someone swimming toward me. Was that… green hair I saw…?

**~Drew~**

My eyes widened in shock as I saw one of Brianna's friends push May off of the cliff. They all laughed and had such evil smiles on their faces that I just wanted to push all of them off the cliff. I ran out to them and was about to punch one of them in the face, when I realized that saving May was more important. I quickly pushed everyone out of my way as I heard my name being said in surprise.

"Mr. Drew!" I heard Brianna's annoying voice cry out. I cringed at the sound of her voice and dived into the deep waters below. The cold waters stung me, but I quickly came to my conscious. I could see May a few feet below me trying to swim up toward the surface, but I could tell that she was struggling. She was quite a few feet away from me and I knew that I couldn't make it with the lack of air I had now. I swam to the surface of the waters in an instant and saw Misty and Dawn holding onto each other in fright. They looked so scared; I knew I had to do something for them too.

"Flygon!" I shouted out. I saw a green figure fly down by us and hover above the raging waters. "Keep these two safe, alright?" I said quickly and then gave Misty and Dawn both a reassuring nod before I took a deep breath and dived into the waters once again.

I immediately spotted May and swam toward her as fast as I could. She was still alive I could tell, but her eyes were starting to close. I finally reached her and she seemed to just sink into my arms. Then, I looked up and raced back to the surface again. I gasped for air as I finally reached the surface. Misty and Dawn were on Flygon's back, waiting for us. I could see tears of happiness in their eyes as they saw May in my arms. Flygon lowered down just enough for me to get on, and then we all flew off to a secluded beach area.

When we landed, I quickly lay May down on the sand and we all gathered around her. She didn't open her eyes.

"Drew…" Misty started out in a quiet voice. "I was wrong about you. You're not as arrogant as they say you are… you saved us. And now, if you can save May…" her words trailed off and she looked down.

"I'll save her," I said and prepared to perform CPR on May.

**~May~ **

I awoke to a coughing fit and opened my eyes slowly to see bright emerald eyes staring at me. Drew… He smiled at me and leaned back. I sat up and looked at my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Another part of the beach," Drew replied.

"Oh, May! We were so worried!" Dawn cried out as she and Misty hugged me tightly.

I gave a little laugh. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."

They both got off of me.

"Yeah, you're fine now. Thanks to Drew," Misty stated.

"Yes! All thanks to Drew!" Dawn said happily and then turned to Drew. "You get a 100 percent on your CPR performance!"

I froze at the statement. Drew? CPR? On… ME? !

"What? !" I screamed out, backing away from Drew. I placed a finger on my lips and felt my face heating up.

"Chill out, May. He totally saved your life and everything," Dawn said with a smile. "And it was so cute too! It was like he was kissing you!" she added as she fell into a daydream. "Oh thank you so much Drew!" Dawn gave Drew a quick hug and then turned to me. "It's your turn to say thanks to Drew."

"Yeah, after all, he did save your life. Dawn and I were still floating, but you, girl, you were drowning," Misty added.

I bit my lip. Drew did save my life. I forced myself to look at Drew's face.

"Thanks Drew." I muttered softly, trying to hide the embarrassment showing on my face.

"That's it? ! No hug? ! No kiss? ! Nothing? !" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't you think he deserves a bit more for what he just did to you? !" Misty shouted.

"Shut up! I'm still trying to recover!" I yelled back. Drew only chuckled and gave me a small smile. He did come and rescue me after all.

**~Drew~ **

The sun was just beginning to set as we were saying our goodbyes. There was a small porch nearby so we all decided to stay there until May felt well enough. Dawn and Misty were running around in the sand, still enjoying the beach, while May and I were alone on the porch. We were both leaning against the railings on the small porch as we looked out at the ocean. I figured now would be the best time to talk to her about my feelings. But before I could say anything, May suddenly spoke out.

"So you still remember that today's my birthday, right?"

I looked over at her. She was smiling and her whole face seemed to glow in beauty.

"Of course," I replied.

"So where's my birthday present?"

I blinked slowly. "Well, I already saved your life today, you know. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No." She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that's all you're gonna get. I didn't know it was your birthday today until you told me when we were out getting ice cream. And since I was out on lifeguard duty, I didn't have any time to go get you anything."

"What about those roses you always carry with you?"

"I ran out," I joked.

"Drew!"

I gave a little laugh. "Maybe next year," I said casually.

May diverted her eyes away from mine and looked at the ground in front of her. She wasn't smiling anymore. Maybe I should've stopped with the teasing. I tried to think of something nice to say to her when she spoke out again.

"Thank you so much for saving me today. If you weren't there to save me, I would've surely drowned. Thank you…" she ended in a whisper.

"You're welcome."

It became silent as we watched the sun go down. The red, blue and orange colors of the sky seemed to melt together. It was a wondrous sight and I felt extremely happy seeing it with May.

"Hey, are you staying at that hotel nearby here? The Seashell Hotel?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering, in case you guys needed a ride there or something. Flygon can take you guys back."

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you or Flygon again. Plus our stuff…" May suddenly gasped. "All of our beach supplies are still over on the other side of the beach!" she shouted.

"Calm down. I work in that area, so tomorrow morning I can bring everything back to you guys," I said looking May straight in the eye.

"Oh thank so much." She let out a sigh of relief.

Finally the golden sun was beginning to disappear from the horizon, and I knew that it was time for me to get going.

"I don't know how long you girls are going to stay here, but I have to get going," I said to May. She looked at me with her bright sapphire eyes.

"Already?" she asked.

I gave her a nod. "I'll see ya around, May," I said as I dropped a little note on the railing and turned to go.

"Wait! You dropped something!" she shouted, and then gingerly picked up the little note I had left behind for her. I slowly turned around to look at her expression.

**~May~ **

There was a note that Drew had dropped on the railing, and I picked it up to examine it. It was folded in two. Curious, I opened it up and saw a beautiful cellphone charm inside of the note. It was a silver colored string and on the end was a beautiful red rose. I carefully lifted it up with two fingers. It was just dazzling.

Then, I noticed that there were letters written on the note. It said: Happy Birthday May. Call me.

On the bottom of the note was his cell phone number, and I smiled when I saw it there. I looked up to see Drew walking away with his Flygon. I would definitely call him tonight.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Misty and I walked home a little while after Drew left. The hotel wasn't that far, and there was just enough light for us to navigate our way back. As soon as we got back to our room, we all took a shower and changed into our comfy pajamas. We each got our own rooms, so that we didn't get on each other's nerves.<p>

I sat up in my bed, which was next to the window, with the note that Drew had given me before we parted. I stared at the piece of paper, and then at the clock. 8:30 pm. _He would still be up at this time_, I thought and then took out my cellphone. I nervously pushed the buttons of Drew's number and put the phone by my ear.

After 3 rings, Drew picked up, and I felt a wave of happiness go throughout my body.

"Hello?" came his soothing voice, and I found myself mesmerized by it.

"Hi Drew. It's May," I said sweetly back.

"Hi May. So you finally decided to call me huh?"

"Yeah," I said nervously and gave a little laugh. I couldn't think of anything else to say after that.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me," he said suddenly, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was waiting for me to call him? I tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come into mind.

"So May, do you feel you had a sweet sixteen?" he said when I didn't reply back.

"Umm, yeah sort of. It wasn't what I expected, but I still had a great time for most of the day," I stammered. I didn't know why I was getting so nervous as I continued to talk with Drew. Was it because… I really did like him?

"That's good to hear. Hey May…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want your roses?"

I felt my heart beat quicker as I listened to him speak.

"What… do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Look outside," he answered.

Outside? Did he mean… look outside my window? I turned to my window and looked out, and there standing in front of my window with a bouquet of roses, was Drew. I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand as I stared at him.

"Drew…" I whispered, too shocked to get any other words out.

He smiled at me as he continued to place his cellphone by his ear. I ran out of my room, grabbing the card key as I left and went out to meet him. We both hung up our phones and as soon as I got outside, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I did it without thinking. It was all too much for me, everything that had happened today. And I felt a warm feeling in my heart as Drew gently put his arms around me.

I finally pulled away from him and took the bouquet of roses he held in his hand. It smelled so sweet, and they were all so beautiful.

"Thank you, Drew," I said quietly.

"Happy Birthday, May. I hope I made your sweet sixteen a little bit better," he said with a smile.

"You have," I replied. "Will you… stay with me for the night?" I asked, not meaning for it to be too forward. Drew leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Of course," he whispered in my ear.

We headed back into my room and I gently placed the bouquet of roses on a table. Then we both lay on the bed, facing each other. For the first time, Drew appeared to me as more than just a friend. I found my eyes locked with his, and I knew that he was thinking the same about me.

"You saved me today…" I muttered quietly.

"I did," Drew whispered.

"By kissing me…"

Even in the dark, I could tell that Drew was smiling. "If that's what you want to call it," he said, and then scooted closer to me.

"But I was unconscious…" I remarked, still keeping my voice low.

Drew stared at me, and I knew that he had something on his mind. And I was right. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel myself slipping away again, by Drew's sweet touch, but I managed to keep myself intact. This time... I was awake. This time… I could feel the emotions Drew had for me by the way he was kissing me. This time… I felt love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed it! Ugh, I think trying to type it all at 2 in the morning was not a good idea though. XD I hope it wasn't too fast hehe Review! :D


End file.
